Coles Return
by Kaya333
Summary: What if Cole came back to win Phoebe Heart again? Will Phoebe fall for him? Chapter 16 up
1. The begining

Coles Return

Scene kitchen Phoebe and Piper are having a cup of Coffee "Phoebe do you ever think of getting your own place "Piper said. "Yeah, but I and Colin are still looking, and Glenn Loves hanging out with his cousins" Phoebe answered. "I know, but we're running out of space in this house, with Paige living with Richard now, and you, Colin, me, Leo, and the kid, we only have room for so many people" Piper sounded annoyed "well mom and gram had as much room as we did, but with less people in it, me Colin are looking for a space now, but he's at work, and I should be too" Phoebe said trying to make her stay longer "yeah I should be too, who do you want watching Glenn and Prue, man it weird to say at after all these year" piper sound as if she was going to cry.

"Yeah, but I thought the name should live on" Phoebe says trying to make Piper laugh. "You were always a sucker for family, Phoebe" Saying it while she's laughing. "What can I say?" Phoebe says Smiling "you can say I'm moving, so Piper and her family, can have so alone time" Piper goes over and hugs Phoebe "or I could say after work me and Colin are going to look out some houses" "now there you go Phoebe, ok I have to get to the club to make sure the bands already for tonight, see you at p3 tonight" Piper says as she grabs her things "yeah, after home hunting" The door bell rings

"I'll get so I can leave right after" she goes to the door and opens it, there a guy standing there "hi, can I help you" "yeah, is Phoebe home" The guys says "hold on" yelling "Phoebe it's for you" back to normal "you two have fun" Piper goes out the door and closes it, Phoebe comes out "hi, do I know you" Phoebe looks confused "yeah, we met at the by mirror charity ball, it Chris Turner"


	2. The meeting

Sorry, i'm new at this, so i'm trying. Glenn and Prue at Phoebe kids. Phoebe is Married to a white lighter names Colin. Glenn is the oldest , hes about 10 and Prues about 5. Wyatt and Chris are in high school. Leo and Piper are back together. I have no clue wht Colin is a whiter lighter i guess i wanted to phoebe with a white lighter.

* * *

"I remember you know, you were the drunk trying to hit on me, and you never told me your name till now, why are you here" Phoebe said Looking at him as if she knew him "I'm a friend of Jason." Chris replied "o, how is Jason?" Phoebe Asked "well that's why I'm here; he assigned me to the bay mirror, so I'm the new owner" Chris Answered "ok, nice to meet you, but what about Jason" Phoebe said trying not to sound as if she still loved him since she has a husband to two kids "there was incident" Chris aid trying to sound concerned

"What kind of incident" Phoebe asked as she look as if she about to fall over. "I'm sorry Phoebe: he didn't make it" Chris says trying to see if there anyway she could help her take in the death. Phoebe starts to cry "what happened" "police said it was a car crash, but before Jason died, he told me someone attacked him, and he told me to contact you. By the time I found you the called the hospital he was at and they said he had died" Chris answered "did he say anything about the guy that attacked him" Chris thought it was weird about how Phoebe sounded so intersected in what killed her ex-boyfriend

"he said he had gloving hands, red and black skin, and it said something like 'I'm back and I'm here to stay'" Chris sound trying not to laugh "thanks, I have to go tell my family I'm going to work and I'll be in the office soon, bye Chris turner" Phoebe says as she tries to hurry Chris out the door "bye" Chris leaves, Phoebe runs up stairs to the book of shadows "Leo, Leo" Phoebe said while flipping through the book of shadows

Scene P3, Piper walks in to finds Paige and Colin talking "hi" Piper says walking to the bar to put her stuff down "Piper nice to see you" Paige says trying to not sound as if she was hiding something "yeah, I have to get to work" to Paige "I'll talk to you tonight Paige" Colin says rushing out the door" I'm sorry did I miss something" Piper says trying to figure out what's going on in her head "Leo didn't tell you" Paige says thinking she in trouble now "Leo know about this" Piper looks as if she about to yell at Paige

"ya, it was his idea" Paige starts to back away slowly "Leo's idea, what's the idea" Piper asks "Phoebe surprise party" Paige says excitedly "o, ya what was I thinking, well do you have work" Piper says to Paige as if she was going to blow something up "ya but I have the day off" Paige said trying to get piper to clam down. Piper's Phones rings. "Hello, what, no I'll be right there, ya, she's right here" Piper says looking as if she worried about something. She hangs up "we have to get home" Piper say. Paige looks at her and doesn't say a word. Piper and Paige orb out.


	3. The unknow truth

Scene Manor attic, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are all fighting "ok, I'm not sure that Cole, Back" Phoebe says "but you said that's Jason was attacked by a red and black guy, with gloving hands" Piper says sounding like a question "so what if he's back, we kicked his ass once, we can kick it again" Paige says as she know she was to kick Coles ass once more. Piper and Paige continue fighting. "I can't talk this" Phoebe says as she leaves.  
  
Scene Phoebe's bedroom, Phoebes Looking at an old album of her and Cole, and her and Jason."Cole if your back why go after Jason, why not me or Paige. I loved you Cole, but your lies cost you any trust I had for you. I tried to make it work, I did, but you messed that up when you tried to kill me sisters. Looks like love doesn't counter all, does it." Phoebe says and starts to cry when she hears a notice and turns around to see someone standing there. "Now why would you go and say that" the person says

Manor Attic Piper and Paige are still fighting when Leo notices something in the book "guys" Leo says fed up. "I thought you said you vanquished him" Piper yells at Paige. "I thought I did" Paige yells right back "guys" Leo yells as loud as he can "what" Piper and Paige says after they stop yelling "that's not Cole that attacked Jason, it was him" Leo turns the around so the girls can see him.

Scene Phoebe room "Colin, you scared me" Phoebe says as her hearts stop pounding. "Sorry, you ready to go house hunting, let me tell my sister" Colin says. Phoebe goes to the attic not paying any attention to Piper, Paige and Leo and starts talking. "Guys I'm going house hunting be back" Phoebe say as she starts to leave. "Wait just one minute" Piper says running up to her to stop her from going. "What" Phoebe say sounding like her wants to leave everything she know for years behind. "We know who attacked Jason, and it wasn't Cole" Paige says sound censer for once.

"Then who was it" Phoebe says getting all mad. "Him" Paige says pointing to a page in the book. Phoebe go over to look at him "Phoebe, I' sorry but it true" Paige says hugging Phoebe. "No that can't be why my new boss would, attack his best friend" Phoebe says as she sounds sure that that's not the demon that killed Jason. "You know him" Paige asks. "But he's not Red and black, he's" Phoebe says thinking to when she first meet him, she knew him some out, but she couldn't figure out how.

"Well" Paige ask impertinently. "Well I'm going call me if you need me" Phoebe said trying to change the subject. Phoebe Leave soon enough they here a door slam. "If it not him then who is it" Piper starts flipping through the book. "I'll go call Richard make sure he's still alive" Paige say then leaves. Piper looks at Leo. "I'll go check with the elders" Leo says trying to find away to leave. "O, no, you don't, you stay right here" Piper say. She starts walk over to him. "what did I do this time?" Leo says nervously. Piper goes over to him and starts to hug him "how about you and I have a little time for our self" Piper say with a look at say something else. "Right after I go check with the elders" Leo says walking away from Piper, then he orbs out


	4. The Childern

Scene Wyatt and Chris's Bedroom, Chris is working on a book report and Wyatt is talking on the phone with Kaya. "Kaya baby, you free tonight. Well I was thinking, maybe I could take you to my mother club you know P3. Ya that's right the hot club in San Francisco. So I'll pick you up at 7. Bye see you then" Wyatt say happily. Wyatt hangs up the phone, and grabs his jacket and Leave. "Don't worry, I have own report down be tonight" Chris yells. Chris and sick of having to do Wyatt work and not having fun. The Phone rings, Chris answers it "hello. Hi, Aunt Paige. Hold let me go and get her" Chris runs to the attic "mom its Paige"

"Ok I'll get it" she runs down stairs and Chris can hear her talking to Paige "Hello. No Phoebe left. Right. No I'll get her. No Leo went to talk to the elders. He should be back soon. No" Chris Starts to head back for his room when he hears "no, Paige. He not leaving me again. He swore after Chris was born he would stay our white lighter not an elder. Paige. No. Come to the manor. We need to find out if Coles back or if some ones trying to make it look that way. Bye" Piper hangs up the phone and runs up stairs to the book "Dad, an Elder. Leaving mom. Leaving me." Chris runs to his room and Slams the door.

Scene P3 Wyatt and Kaya have just entered. "Your going to love this place, trust me" Wyatt yells to kaya. "I do, I trust you with me life, Wyatt" kaya says back to him. They Kiss "well lets get to dancing" Kaya say grabbing Wyatt's arm and heading to the dance floor

Scene the ally behind P3 to see so ugly red and black demon. It's making it way to the p3. IT mission is to kill the charmed ones. Like ever other demon or warlocks. Or is it?

* * *

Thanks you guy for the reviews  
  
I know your like why name him Chris trunner  
  
well i didn't that becuase they vanquished cole, so i had him re born into a gy name Chris Turnner, same last name different first, But it still Cole we know and love.  



	5. Planing

Scene manor the font door opens and Phoebe and Colin come in Kissing. Phoebe pulls away from the kiss and says "shhhhhhh, if ever thing went as planed Leo and Piper should be asleep right now" Coming out of the kitchen "what plan" Piper asked. "Busted" Colin replayed. "Me and Colin were saposta Leave then Paige, so you and Leo could have so alone time together for a change" Phoebe answered. "Well we did for like 2 minutes and then he went to check with the elders" Piper said sounding so sad. "Honey I'm sorry" Phoebe gives Piper a hug "how Prue and Glenn" She asked. "just great there up stairs in your room watching a Disney movie" Piper answered. "Well its 10:30, I'll go put them to bed" Phoebe says walking to the stairs, then leaves.

"Do you know what the party, Paige and I are having for Phoebe at P3, that's why we were there today?" Colin asked Piper in a low voice so Phoebe wouldn't hear. "O, ya I know about it, but I didn't know were it was" Piper said sound really mad. "Paige's idea, not mine" Colin said trying to get Piper to back down from hurting him. "I'll talk with her later, she reminds me of Prue so much, and it's Scary" Piper said, as if she was going flash back to when Prue was still alive

"Why" Colin asked. "Prue was the oldest I could always count on her when things were bad, and she was there my whole life. It was hard for me to accept that Prue was gone, and Paige was the newest member of the Halliwell family." Piper said as some tear rolled down her cheek. "Ya, I'm going to go see what's taking Leo so long" Colin orbs out

Scene Phoebe's room, Phoebe is tucking in Prue and Glenn in to bed. "Ok you guys have got to go to bed if you want to go to the fair tomorrow" Phoebe said in a sturen voice. "Can't we say up for a little bit longer?" Prue said hoping from her bed to mother arms for a hug. "Sorry, you have to get up early for a fair, so you need to go to bed, maybe you can stay up later tomorrow night if you guys aren't tried" Phoebe said making a compromise with them. "Yeah" Glenn shouted.

"Goodnight" Phoebe kisses them both on the head. From the door way Piper said "they look like angel" Phoebe said back to her as she walk to her "yeah, but there so hard to put to bed" As they walk up to the attic Piper says "ya, but then the grow up and there going to what to date, to go to the prom, stay up even later, and then when you lest expect it they leave you" "o fun" Phoebe said sound so happy

"Ya," Piper laughed. "Hey wait just one minute; I never wanted to go to my Prom" Phoebe sounded sad "damn, you got me. Ya I was talking about your life, sort of." Piper look confused to confuse Phoebe. "I was rebellious teen, so what" Phoebe says proud. "You go in to trouble more then you were home" Piper says laughing. "I rennet that" Phoebe


	6. The attack

They open the manor door to find it's empty. Piper goes over the book of Shadows and says "I wander why Leo and Colin aren't back". Phoebe goes in front of the BOS and says "wait Colin went up there." "What's so wrong with that?" Piper asked. Listing to Phoebe as she talks, but flipping through the book too. "He told me he would never go up there unless it was emergency" Phoebe said sounding worried "why did he say that?" Piper ask, she really wanted to know the answer.

"Because the elder were still a little jiffy about white lighter and witches getting married. So he stood up to them and got in a lot of trouble." Phoebe answered. "O well thought they would since, they let me and Leo marry" Piper look confused. "No, but I thought they would too" Phoebe tried to help her understand more, but no use. Piper stopped on a page and said "Phoebe listen to this. The demon goes by the name drax, the demon is Red and Black, and able to through energy balls, and fire balls, I think this it the Demon were looking at, wait is and upper level demon, which means were going to" just then Leo and Colin orb in "some of his flesh"

"Flesh? Whose flesh" Leo asked. "Drexes" Piper answered cheerfully. "what did you guy find out" Phoebe said walking to over to Colin and hugging him. "Well the demons upper level and he can take any shape or form of it victims" Leo explains to the girl, but the girl just look at him. "so if Jason is dead, and I see him that means it the demon" Phoebe asks Leo thought she already knows the answer. "Ya, but there's one more thing, Jason did just die, he's been dead for three years now" Leo tells Phoebe and the look of her face, stunned them all. "So why would him friends tell me now" Phoebe says looking as if she's going to cry. "What's his friend's name?" Leo asks trying to find out more.

"Chris Turner" Phoebe says wiping the tears from her eyes. "A Phoebe" Leo starts. "Ya" Phoebe finishes. "Is there anything you notice about the name" Piper trying not to scream it in her face. "Ya it has your sons name in it" Phoebe says although she knows what here going to say and thinks it stupid to think it. "No, Phoebe...." Piper starts to say, but be for she can finish Colin cuts her off. "The last name, notice anything about it" Colin's, ready to scream it too just like everyone else. "No, Chris Turner is my boss now, what about it" Phoebe trying not to yell at everyone back.

Coming out of no were Paige says "my god Phoebe, Turner Cole, Turner Chris. I heard you guys while I was coming up the stairs". "So he and Cole have the same last name, maybe there related, like Chris is his nephew" Phoebe says thinking that if they say is true. "Phoebe Coles back, but not as Cole" Piper says trying to get her to know the truth. "Coles not back; the demon is Drax, not Cole" Phoebe says trying to convince herself that Coles not back. "Honey, it true though, Cole would do anything to get you back remember. So why come back as you new boss?" Paige says as she hopes someone knows the answer. "It's not true" Phoebe says. She thinks what if is true. What is she going to do if he is, she has a happy life and don't want to leave it.

Scene P3 Wyatt and Kaya are still Dance. "We should sit for a little bit" Wyatt yells to kaya. "Ya, my feet are started to hurt" kaya aggress. They go sit down at the nearest table they could find. "This is fun Wyatt, we should do this more often" Kaya says to Wyatt. "Will do, I mean if you want to" Wyatt says joyfully. "More then anything" kaya says as she lens in to kiss him. He lens in to her and they kiss, then lights go out "Oh my god, what happen" Kaya says scared. "I don't know, but stay close to me" Wyatt says trying to make her feel better

"I will" Kaya runs over to Wyatt and hugs him "I trust you with me life". A Demon enters "Come on under the table" what says. They hide under the table. "I'm back and I'm better then ever" he says as he picks up a guy "where are the charmed ones" the guy says scared out of him mind "w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-o-o." "The Charmed ones, where are they" Drax says pissed off. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-o-o-o-n't-t k-k-k-n-o-o-o-w-w-w" Guy says trying to piss his pants. "Use less" throughs him to the ground, when he hits the guys run for his life "Where are the charmed one" The demon yells.


	7. The First fight

The demon is tearing apart everything. Wyatt takes out him Phone and calls him house. Quietly Wyatt says "hello". Manor. Other end "hello" Phoebe answers. P3. "Aunt Phoebe and my mom there" Wyatt says. Manor "ya" to Piper "it's Wyatt, really listen because he's talking softly" Phoebe says and hands the phone off to piper. "Hello" Piper says. P3. "Hey mom, there a big problem down at your club" Wyatt says, and figures she going to yell at him for being at the club anyways.

Manor. "What? What are you doing at my club any ways?" Piper says angrily. P3. "So not the point mother, But there s big Problem, you may want to come down and check it out with your sister, if you get want I'm saying" Wyatt says in the code his parents tat him when he around people and he needs the charmed ones helps. Manor. "Ok were on our way" she hangs up the phone "demon my club, we have to go" Piper says. "What" Phoebe says frustrated. "Demon at your club, why don't they just attack us at home, because they've never attack at P3 before" Paige says winning. "ya they have" Phoebe says. "When" Paige says confused. "Not the time, let's go" Phoebe says. "Leo, Colin, Paige get ready to orb, remember back room so no one ca see us" Piper says. They Orb out. Leo and piper first, Colin and Phoebe second, and right before Paige orbs out, she thinks, what's Phoebe going to do if Cole is back and what are they going to do. Paige orbs out.

Scene back at P3. Wyatt hangs up his phone. "Help is on the way, ok baby" Wyatt says hugging her to make her feel better. "Ok, remember I trust you with my life" Kaya says trying to make Wyatt do something heroic. Drax comes over to the table that Wyatt and Kaya are hiding under. Drax grabs Kaya, she screams Drax says "get me the Charmed ones, I'll kill her" Wyatt coming out from under the table and says "let her go now". "Me the charmed ones and I will" Drax says. "No I said let her go" Wyatt yells. "or you'll what yelled me some more" drax says laughing.

Wyatt says to Kaya "it ok baby just close your eyes, and image that you're in my arms again" Kaya closes here eyes "that's it trust your boy" Wyatt says to the demon "I said let her go" Wyatt looks at the beam that's above the demon and it starts to burn then drops and hit the demon on the head. The demon lets go of Kaya and she runs to Wyatt. "What just happen?" Kaya asks Wyatt. "The beam fell" Wyatt says making it up. From the back room you see a hand. The hand moves and ever one freezes. Piper, Leo, Colin, Paige, and Phoebe Walk out.

"My Club" Piper says looking at everything the demon destroyed. "Your son" Phoebe says pointing to Wyatt. They all walk aver to Wyatt. "What happen?" Piper asks Wyatt and Kaya. "Well Kaya and I were kissing and then the demon attacked, then it grabbed kaya [Quietly to Piper] and then I hit it over the head with that beam that's on the ground, and I saved kaya" Wyatt says. "uh guys, drax is waking up" Paige says. "There's a knife in the back room, Leo can you go and get it" Piper says. Leo goes in the back to the knife.

"Paige, orb Beam head now, that come out better then I thought" Phoebe yells. "Beam" Paige yells. The beam orbs and hit the demon on the head. "Leo where's that's knife" Piper yells. Leo comes out with the knife. "Who want to slice and dice?" Phoebe says Looking at everyone to show she doesn't what to do it. Wyatt goes up and grabs the knife from Leo and goes over to the knock out Demon and Slices him. Wyatt Grabs the flesh, and puts it in a baggy. "I think you should unfreeze the room" Wyatt says. Piper unfreezes the room. "Everyone please exit the club and fashionable form" Phoebe yells. Everyone runs out. Wyatt what's going on? Kaya asks Wyatt. "I'll give you a ride home" Wyatt answers. They Leave. Let's go work on the potion" Paige says. They orb out, but Paige orbs back in "damn you Richard" Paige says then she orbs out.


	8. The Unknown

Scene Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe and Piper are working on the potion. "Where go you think Paige went" Piper asks Phoebe. "Most likely to talk to Richard, since she does live there" Phoebe answers. "Most likely" Piper says laughing. She starts a pot of Coffee. She point to the pot in Phoebe direction and Phoebe shakes her head yes. Prue comes running from the other room. "Mommy, mommy" Prue says running over to Phoebe. "Honey what's the madder" Phoebe says sinking down to Prue level. "I have I bad dream" Prue says crying. "Its ok, honey" Phoebe says hugging Prue.

"No it not, because the dream showed you died" Prue says still crying. "Honey it was just a bad dream" Phoebe says to Prue. Phoebe says to piper "I'm going to put her back to bed" Phoebe turns to Prue and says "ok, I'm going to put you back to bed and everything will be ok" they leave. "Have fun" Piper yells to Phoebe and Prue. Colin orbs in "so how the party" Piper asks. "Well, the party not going so well, if this demon isn't killed by tomorrow night, then there will be no Party" Colin says with a worried look on his face.

"Those take time" Piper says trying to make him feel better. "Phoebe, is saposta go to the fair with Prue and Glenn, and then come bye P3 with the kids" Colin explains to piper. "Don't worry, me and Paige will go after the demon and Phoebe can go to the fair" Piper says to make sure the party still on. "The kids have been waiting for this fair, for like ever" Colin says laughing. "I took Wyatt and Chris to fairs when they were little" Piper says remembering the good old days.

Phoebe Rejoins Piper. "So how's that potion and coffee coming?" Phoebe asks. "Almost done but I think the coffee will have to wait" Piper says. "Ok, Prue is asleep, Glenn is asleep, and Chris is in his room working on his book report" Phoebe gives them the play by play. "Lets get Paige and we can go" Piper says as she picks up and hand the potions Phoebe and Colin.

Scene P3. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper walk in ready to kick ass. "Where did it go?" Phoebe says Looking confused. "It may have gone some were else" Paige says. "Damn, my club really needs to open" Piper says looking at the damage the demon did. "Let's just go home, and scry for it" Phoebe says. They orb out.


	9. The final Battle

Scene Manor. Chris's Room. Chris is in the manor alone, no one else awake, working on his book report. "I have to get this done" Chris says to himself. He hears a noise "what was that" he says. Scene Manor. Down stairs. Drax it tearing the house apart. "Where are they?" Drax yells. Coming down from up stairs. "Shut the hell up" Chris yells out what he thinks is his family. Chris goes back up stairs. The girls Orb in. Phoebe starts to go up stairs Paige goes for the door and Piper heads for the kitchen

"Guys" Piper yells. Paige and Phoebe come and say "Wha... Seeing the demon "t". "On three, one" Piper says. "Two" Phoebe says. "Three" Paige says. They all through there potions and the demon blows up. "No messy clean up" Piper says. "Ha, ha very funny" Phoebe says, but can't help but laugh. All three sisters are just standing there laughing. Paige heads for the door. Piper and Phoebe head upstairs.


	10. The Party

Scene P3. Everyone it at P3 to celebrate Phoebe birthday. "You guys she coming" Colin says to everyone. "Everyone hide" Piper yells but not to loud so Phoebe can hear. Everyone hides and turns out the lights as Phoebe, Prue, and Glenn enter with Candy and prizes in there hands. Phoebe turns on the lights and everyone yells "Surprise". "Oh my god, you guys" starts to cry. Colin goes over to her and they kiss "wow" Phoebe says. "You like" Piper says. "I love' Phoebe says still crying.

"Colin and I put it together, Piper and Leo helped by getting all your friends over, well if you'll excuse me I have to go and spends some time with my boo" Paige says. She leaves and we see her go over to Richard and they kiss. "Wow, you found so many people," Phoebe says shocked. "Well most of them, are from work, old boy friends, friends from school" Colin says. "That's a lot of People" Phoebe says. "I got you two percents but the seconded doesn't come till after the party" Piper says bragging.

Leo comes out of the back room with a Cake; it has a picture of Phoebe as Super girl. "Happy birthday day Phoebe" Leo says. "Oh my" Phoebe says as everyone starts singing. "Make a wish" Piper says. Phoebe pauses and then blows out the candles everyone claps "thanks your guy so much"  
Phoebe says hugging Piper, Leo and Colin. Paige and Richard come over. "Here's our present" Richard says handing the present to Phoebe. "Thanks you guy didn't have to get me anything" Phoebe says to Richard. She opens it and its Photo book, with photo already in it "thanks" she hugs them.

"Here is mine" Leo says as he hands it to Phoebe "I hope you like it" Leo says. She opens it and it "kill it be fore it dies "Oh my god, you found another copy of it" Phoebe says so joyfully. "What happen to the first one?" Piper asked. "I lost it" Phoebe answered. "I stole it" Leo said looking very sorry. "What" Phoebe looks mad. "I really borrowed it, and then I lost it, so I bought you a new one" Leo explains. "Thanks" Phoebe says and gives Leo a hug.

"Here is my gift to you" Colin says. "Now you didn't have" Phoebe says as he hands her a box "what is it" Phoebe asks. "Open it and find out" Colin says. Phoebe opens it and it a picture of a house. "What is this, It the house I love, so what about it" Phoebe says looking confused. "I bought it" Colin says hoping for another reaction from Phoebe then the one he got. "You what" Phoebe said looking as if she was going to yell and scream at him. "I bought it" Colin says again. "Oh my god, I have a house" Phoebe says get up and jumping up and down. She gives Colin a hug and a kiss "Piper you here that, I have a house, and now you can have the house to your self" Phoebe still jumping up and down.

"Yay" Piper says joining her in her jumping up and down. "Ok my present" Piper says stopping. She Hands the present to Phoebe. "Ok" Phoebe says. She opens it and it a picture frame "a frame for what" Phoebe said looking confused. "The second half of your present, which I'll get later" Piper says. "We'll I have a present for all of you if you'll call it that" Phoebe worried look on her face. "Honey" Colin says worried. "Just listen to me. As my Son and Daughter already know, before I took them to fair, I had a doctors appoint meant, I mention not feeling good, he ha told me why, so I'm tell you all why" Phoebe said still with a worried look on her face.

"Honey, you're not dieing" Piper asked. "no, I'm pregnant" Phoebe says. She closed her eye think someone would help at her, but instead she got hugs from everyone but Colin. "What" Colin says shocked. "Ya that's right, were having another one" Phoebe says hugging Colin. Everyone says it again "congrates" "well you can carry on the charmed destiny" Piper says joking. "Wow three kids Phoebe, you can't even control one let alone three" Paige says joining in on the jokes. "I can do it, beside, I have most of the year to Prepare, and the baby, will get the new house" Phoebe says confident. "I hope you have all the luck with this one" Leo says joking. "Wow, three kids" Colin still shocked. "Yes three kids" Phoebe says hugging him.


	11. Truth and surprise

For Coles Return i'm not sure if i will comtinue, because at first it was a play and i truned it into a fan fiction, so i'm sure if a can come up with anything good after it but i'll try so tell me what you think about it i'll only have only chapter up at a time. here it goes.

* * *

Three hours go by. Scene P3 Piper, Paige, Leo, Richard and, Colin are helping clean up while Phoebe takes Prue and Glenn home. "So do you think you can handle three kids" Leo asks. "Ya I can handle it, as long as no one tries to kill the baby" Colin answers. "That is a downer" Richard says. "Shut up and clean, I have to go give Phoebe the second half of her gift" Piper says as she hit Richard with a towel. Piper Leaves. "What is her gift, Leo?" Paige asks Leo. "I don't know, she didn't tell me" Leo says. "Leo" Paige says. "Ok, maybe she did Colin take Richard, to the manor and Paige orb with us" Leo say trying to change the subject. The orb out and orb in to the manor

Scene Attic. Piper and Summoning grams, Prue, and mom. Cut to Phoebes room she put the kids into there beds and the door bell rings. "I'll get it" Phoebe yells. She runs down stairs and opens it to find Chris turner. "hi Phoebe" Chris says. "What do you want, to lie to me again?" Phoebe says angrily. "I'm sorry about that, I thought it would be the only way you could trust me" Colin says trying to explain to phoebe. "You told me Jason just died, when he's been died three years" Phoebe says. "and he didn't died to a red and black monster, it was a car crash, the monster was after me" Chris says hoping Phoebe will forgive him.

"Why not tell me that" Phoebe asks. "Because if you knew who I really was you would hate me" Chris says. "Either way I hate you" Phoebe says, She starts to close the day but Chris stops her. "Phoebe no, wait" Chris says Trying to keep the door open. "What" Phoebe says angrily. "You're the one person who taught me not to walk away and let evil, but to fight the good fight." Chris says. Phoebe looks at him trying to see if it really is Cole. "I don't know you; I taught that to my ex-husband, who left me, years ago" Phoebe says deny to herself that its not Cole.

"But I am that ex-husband; your sisters are right about me. I'm back, and I'm not giving up on us Phoebe" Chris says trying to get phoebe to trust him. "Like I said, I just met you a day ago" Phoebe says think what would happen if I believed it. "You know what, Phoebe, forget it, Prue was right, once evil always evil" Chris says. He starts to leave, but Phoebe stops him because that no one in her life but Cole knows about Prue. "Stay away from my family Cole, and don't come near me. I mean it" Phoebe says. She slams the door in his face and starts to cry. What was she going to do now? She loved Colin but she will always love Cole.

Piper Screams to Phoebe from upstairs "Phoebe". "Coming" Phoebe yelled back. She starts Walking up stair, and she gets rid of her tears So no one knows what happen. Phoebe stops at the Attic door with Piper standing there with the door closed "What's going on Piper?" Phoebe asks. "Close you eyes" Piper says.

She puts her hands on Phoebe eyes and has her starts walking in the attic. Then gets and the attic and Piper says "open them". Phoebe opens her eyes and sees Grams, Patty, and Prue and says "oh my god what going on?" "Were talking a family photo" Piper answered. "You're kidding right" Phoebe says looking at Piper. "Nope" Piper said. Piper Grabs phoebe and puts her in her place, and goes and set the camera. "Say cheese" Piper says fiddling with the camera. She goes over to her place in the picture and everyone shouts "cheese" The Camera flashes and all we see now is the picture and it says happy birthday Phoebe.

Two Weeks Passed


	12. Two Weeks later

i have desiced to contuine on htis fan Fiction, more will be added soon, but for now more Cole and Pheobe, Colin and phoebe, Piper and Leo, Paige and Richard.

* * *

Two Weeks Passed

Phoebe and Colin had moved in to their new house. While Colin was at work Phoebe and the kids would unload boxes, and when Colin goes home he lifts all the heavy stuff. After the kid's room was finished Phoebe moved on to the other room. Night fell and Phoebe watched her kids sleep, as tears fall down her face. "What am I going to do, knowing Cole he won't leave me alone. I love my husband, but I've always loved Cole. My family needs me, and I need my family." There's a knock on the door. Phoebe wiping away the tears answers. "Coming" she heads for the door, and answers it. Standing in front of her is none other then Chris Turner.

"What do you want, I told you to stay away from me and my family" Phoebe tries to slam the door him his face, but he stops it. "Phoebe please I need to talk to you. You haven't been to work it two week after you found out that I was your new boss. Phoebe you need to work." Chris walks into Phoebe house with out being invited. "My husband will be home soon, and I'm talking the next year off, you'll have to find someone else. I have Kids to take care of, now get out of my house" Phoebe said still standing at the door. "Phoebe you care about me I know you do, and you know too. You can't run away from that." Phoebe cuts him off "yes I can, and I did, now I'll give you one more warning, and then I was will get my husband and my sisters involved" Phoebe said trying to hold back the tears.

"Phoebe I love you and always will, and when you love someone as much as we love each other then nothing gets in there way, look at Leo and Piper, we can work this work phoebe we can" Chris said trying to get her to understand. "Cole, Leave. I do not want my kids to know you, has far as they know I've only been with their dad, no one else. Now leave before I get that phone and call Paige and Piper" Chris starts to leave "Just remember if you love someone has much as Piper and Leo love each other nothing can broke that up, nothing. Chris Leave and Phoebe slams the door behind him. She falls to the ground and starts crying.

An hour goes by and Phoebe still at the door crying. Phoebe finally gets up and moves into her bath room. She continues cry for another half and hour. She hears a door open and quickly wipes away the tears ad get up and leaves. She sees Colin home and goes down starts and hugs him. "What's wrong honey" Colin asked. "Damn hormones, I guess the get worse every time. I was opening a can of tuna and it wouldn't open, and I got all emotion, like I'm getting now" Phoebe starts to cry. "Honey its ok I'm here you can tell me anything" Colin hugs her. "I'm fine, I just need cry and I'll be fine, crap. Let me go and get some tissues" Phoebe Leaves and goes into the kitchen. "Phoebe what are you hiding, what ever it is, it's big" Colin follows her into the kitchen.


	13. Pillow fight

Scene the manor Piper and Leo are unloading baby stuff in to Phoebe's old room. "Did I ever tell you how much I love having the manor to our self and how much I miss my sisters" Piper said "yes you have many time I may add" Leo said annoyed. "Shut up" Piper kisses him. "I won't go there" Leo grabs a pillow and hit piper in the side. "You little .... Angel" Piper grabs a pillow and hits Leo in the head. "Owe that hurt" Leo said rubbing her head. "Your dead, it shouldn't hurt" Piper said hitting him again. Leo and Piper continue hitting one any other with the pillows. "That's it your mine" Leo said running, having the pillow ready to hit her, but he drops it and knocks her to the bed. They start kissing. "So I win" Piper said joyfully. "Not even if you were playing Wyatt when he was three" Leo said as he tries to kiss her, Piper leans in but instead of kissing him she hits him with a pillow. "Don't say that because it makes me sound old, and soon my boys will get girlfriends and go to collage and they will never need me again" Piper begins to cry. "Honey its ok, yes the boys will leave but you've still got me." Leo hits her with the pillow again.

"Yeah I do don't I" Piper and Leo kiss. "Well I think I just made myself hungry, so you want to cook something or shall we eat out to night." Leo asks picking up the phone. "Well I'll take that as can we please stop eating your cooking, it's so bad." Piper said grabbing the phone. "Is that what I said, I said can we, but I never meant to hurt your on your cooking skills, because you're a great cook its just I feel like something else tonight ok honey." Leo said as her grabbed her and started to kiss her. "Well ok, but tomorrow we are having my cooking no if ands or buts about it, k." she said as she starts to dial the phone and walks out. "Wait we don't even know what we want." Leo said as he ran after Piper.


	14. Worries

Scene Phoebe and Colin's house. "So what are we having for supper, because I think the kids are getting hungry?" Colin asked Phoebe. "I really don't know, you guys can eat out, I have to go talk to Piper, I'll be back in two hours" Phoebe said as she grabs hers coat and leaves. "Kids, what do you want for dinner?" Colin yells to his kids who were in the living room. "I want pizza" Prue yelled. "I want Chinese" Glenn yelled. "Well have pizza; Glenn Chinese is too much right now" Colin yelled back to his kids, and he could hear the "o man" come out of Glenn mouth.

Scene the Manor. Phoebe's knocking on the door. Piper finally answers it think it's the deliver man. Without looking up Piper says "so home much is that going to be." "How about free, I thought sister were free to come to their old house" Phoebe said walking in. "sorry thought it was our food" Piper said as she shut the door and followed Phoebe. "Is there something you want Phoebe" Leo asked. "Ya, my old life back, you know the normal one. The one I took away from us" phoebe said as she started to cry. "Honey what happen" Piper said getting closer to Phoebe. "Cole, that's what happen" Phoebe said. "Piper Coles gone and never coming back" Piper said as she gave Phoebe a hug.

"No he's not, and he wouldn't leave me or my family alone" Phoebe said as she got up and headed to the attic. "When did you find out" Piper said as she and Leo followed. "My birthday, about two weeks ago. He's Chris Turner" Phoebe said as she walked into the attic. "Why didn't you tell us" Piper asked Phoebe. "I thought if I told him to leave he would" Phoebe answered "is Cole he didn't listen when you told him that your marriage was over" Piper said trying to get phoebe to understand that Cole will not listen.


	15. Singing Paige

Ok the Song "Can't You See" is my song, you can only use it if you ask. I wrote it.

* * *

Scene P3. Paige and Richard are on a date. The Guy on the stage called out for Paige Matthews to come on stage. Paige has no idea what's going on so she goes. "What's going on" Paige asked. "You have been selected to sign in our contest you can sing anything you want" The guys answered. "Richard, ok I'll sing "Can't you see", I wrote it. I'll get you the music" Paige said as she ran to her back to get the music. "Great they'll get to know it and then you can start singing" the guy said as he walked about. Paige stood up at the mic ready to sing as the band learned her music. "Ready" said the Drummer. "Ready" said the rest of the band. "Then lets go" Paige said as she made sure the mic was on. "I like to say something about the song, I wrote it about what it was like for me growing up, and I hope you like it" 

The Band starts playing and Paige follow by sings "Can't You See"

_No one was there to see my heart brake  
No one was there to notice me crying  
For they knew I could have been dying  
To them I was just another face in the crowd  
All they cared about was them selves  
Can't anyone see me, I'm just the little girl who's alone and crying inside_

_Chorus- Can't you see me standing there  
I'm not just another face in the crowd  
I wanna stand up and shout it out  
I'm someone who just wants to be herself  
_

_I spent my life dreaming of this day  
When I can come out and just say what I wanna say  
Someday you'll never see me crying  
But when will that day come_

_Chorus- Can't you see me standing there  
I'm not just another face in the crowd  
I wanna stand up and shout it out  
I'm someone who just wants to be herself_

_I'll stand up and hold my head up high  
I'm just gonna be myself  
And no one can stop me  
I'm gonna love who I wanna  
I'm gonna take what I need  
An no ones gonna stop me  
I'm not the little girl crying anymore_

_Chorus- I stood up and held my head high  
I'll never be another face in the crowd again  
I'm just gonna be me  
I'm just gonna be me_

As Paige stops singing the audience goes wild for her. Paige goes sits back down as soon as her bows. "Wow the last time I did that was before Wyatt was one" Paige said out of breathe. "Well you were great, they loved you" Richard said as her kissed her. "Was it your doing that got me up there" Paige asked. "No it was the guy at the bar over there" Richard answers as he points to a guy that has vanished. "He was just right there" Richard said trying to make himself look not crazy. "I believe you" Paige said kissing him.


	16. Moving on

Scene Manor, Piper and Leo are still trying to get Phoebe to understand about Cole. "I know, but if he saw I was happy with my life, then I thought he might have left" Phoebe said crying. "Honey, he will never leave you alone, even after death he still was fighting for your marriage and he will continue fighting till he gets what he wants" Piper said as he hugs Phoebe. "Phoebe, you have to listen to Piper, and move on with your life. Show Cole your happy for moving with your life will get him to move on. You can't show him that your still in love with him, because if you do him know there a chance to get you back" Leo said trying to Pipers point through. "I'll try" Phoebe says as she wipes away the tears. 

"I'll see you guys later" Phoebe says walking away. "Phoebe all you have to do is be strong" Piper said giving her one more hug. "I will, bye Pi..." Phoebe drops to the ground. "Phoebe, Phoebe. Leo what happen. Piper said going down to the ground to try and wake up Phoebe. "I don't know" Leo said. "Well heal here" Piper yelled at Leo. Leo puts he hand over Phoebe to try and heal her but it doesn't work. "What's wrong" Piper asked. "Call 911, I can't heal here" Leo answered. Piper picked up the phone and called 911. "Mama you're going to have to slow down, and come down" The lady on the phone said. "My sister is pregnant and she just fainted, and she has woken up yet and I don't know what to do "Piper said in a panic. "Help is on the way" the lady said. Piper hung up the phone and waited for the ambulance to come, while Leo made sure Phoebe stayed alive.

* * *

like to know how i'm doing with my fan fiction so can people please review  



	17. What if?

"Honey it will be ok" Leo said hugging a very scared Piper. "I still screwing up Leo" Piper said crying. "No you didn't" Leo says as he tries to calm her down. "Leo, I watch my sister drop to the ground and I can't even protect from a dead guy" Piper said as she pulls away from the hug. "Honey you didn't know about Cole or what was going on with Phoebe" Leo said trying to reassure Piper. "I'm her sister I'm saposta know" Piper said. "Leo she moved out, so now you just know about your boys and me. Phoebe has her own life and you do to" Leo said. "I'm the oldest sister, I'm saposta know when my sisters scared or hurt. I'm saposta be there for her, when she needs me" Piper said. 

"No your not she is saposta tell you these things, then you help her out, but not everyone can save..." Leo trying to say something was he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Coming" Piper said, as she opens the door. "Ok were she" the guys said. "Right over here" Piper said walking to her sister. "Ok were going to need space. She still has a pluses. Ok on my count on to the gurney 1…2…3" They lifted phoebe on to the gurney. "She not even a month pregnant" Piper said trying to make sure they don't hurt the baby." Thanks we have it from here, let's go" They start pushing her to the ambulance. One guy say behind of a minute. "You can follow us to the hospital, unless one of you would like to come with us" "Leo can you follow, I'll go with you" Piper and the EMT guy go into the ambulance and leave.

* * *

I would really know what you think of it, and tell me any ideas you want 


	18. Pick up your Phone

Scene P3. Piper and Richard are still kissing. Paige phone goes off. Paige just ignores the phone. "What if it's important" Richard said. "Its only work" Paige answered. The phone goes off again. "I think you should get it" Richard, say to get her to focus of something less besides him. "But its only work or Phoebe's husband Colin. He the only one that would call me and Piper knows to only call my cell if it's a demon, or a family thing, and last time I check piper was with Leo and Phoebe was at home with Colin." Paige said trying to get him to stop telling her to answer the phone. "Well just answer it, it maybe Piper" Richard said. "Fine I'll answer it" Paige said as he reached in her purse and got out her phone. She answered it and it turned out to be Colin. 

"Hello" Paige said. "Paige, thank god I could reach you, I can't fine Phoebe she went out I called Piper and Leo but no one answering, you haven't seen her have you" Colin asked. "No I haven't last time I talk to her was last night" Paige answered. "Well, Phoebe not answering her cell and Piper isn't picking up, so I'm worried" Colin said. "She most likely at P3" Paige answered trying to calm down Colin. "Well I guess I should call there, can you try her .. Beep.. for me please" Colin said. "what was that" Paige looks at her phone and sees Piper is trying to call her. "can I call you back Piper on the other line" Paige asked. "Ya" Colin answered. Paige switched over to talking to Piper.

"Paige, you there" Piper asked. "Ya" Paige Answered. "Phoebe is in the hospital, I need you to call Colin and get down here. Baby may not make it, I think Cole has something to do with it, but she needs Colin and her sisters here" Piper said right before she hung up her phone. "I have to go" Paige says getting up. "Not like this" Richard pulls her down. "What is wrong" he asked. "Its Phoebe is at the hospital, she needs Colin and me there. No she needs Colin and Prue there but Prue not here anymore" Paige said as she started to cry. "It will be ok, I'll call Colin and you need to calm down right now" Richard said as he walks into the other room. Paige knew she couldn't just sit here and wait for Richard to get back, so she grabbed her purse and left. "So I got a hold of Col…" Richard said as she realized Paige was gone. "Damn you Paige" Richard said as he put money down and left to find Paige.

* * *

This is a longer chapter only becuse i got really into the little fight about the phone. Tell me what you think of it please.  



	19. Bye Bye Paigey

Scene Hospital, Piper and Leo are in the waiting room. "What happens if she doesn't make it Leo" Piper asked. "She will, she a fighter, you know that" Leo answered. Piper and Leo are hugging when a crying Paige comes in. "How is she" Paige asked. "We don't know" Piper answered and gave her a hug. "She will be ok; you guys have to stop worrying" Leo said. "I have tried so hard to be a part of this family, you don't even understand how hard. I finally feel like I belong here." Paige said as she started to cry. Piper and Leo look at her like they want to say something but Paige just continues. 

"I have dumped I job I liked to be what I am, I get a job and I don't feel like I belong. I was on stage singing tonight and only Richard was there, but right there and then I realized that I was meant to sing, not kill demons and help Phoebe out at work. I guess what I want to say is that I want my own life now, I need something that is mine, and when you called about Phoebe I knew that what I was thinking wasn't crazy. Phoebe will be fine, but I'm done I don't want to end up like Prue, or Phoebe. Phoebe loves Cole will all her heart and that will never change. She loves Colin too but Cole will be her first love always. I don't want to end up dead like Prue. Also I've known that Cole was alive, I didn't tell you because he was in Maine. He told me to tell Phoebe something thing, and to tell you guys he happy. I didn't think he'd come back. He married and has kids, but to come back here and risk it all it shows how much he loves Phoebe." Paige said. Piper and Leo started at a crying Paige. "I'm going to go now; I'll be out bye the time you guys get home." She said and walked away.

* * *

I know it is a short Chapter, but i've been side traked. This is a shocker to everyone i know, but do you really think Phoebe will die and Paige will Leave. The only Question is 

If Paige leaves will she miss her family?

If you give me the answer i'm looking for ill do anything to the story you want me too.


	20. Happy News

"Oh no Leo, I might have lost both sisters" Piper said as she started to cry. "You haven't lost anyone yet Piper" Leo said. As Leo hugged Piper the doctor comes out. Piper and Leo walk to him. "We were able to help your sister; it was just stress that has her all worked up. She needs to cut back on stress, because the baby's can't handle the stress she has." The Doctor said. "Thank you so much" Piper said in tears. "Babies? As in more then one" Colin said from be hide the doctor. "Yes babies, as in more then one. Well Three to be right. You must be the husband. She's been asking for you. You might want to tell her the good news." The doctor said then walked away as if to show Colin where to go. Colin followed. 

Scene Phoebe's hospital room. Colin enters to see phoebe sleeping. "Honey its me Colin" Colin said as Phoebe opened her eyes slowly. "Colin" Phoebe said sleepy. "Yes it's me, how you felling" Colin asked. "Like a car hit my head" Phoebe answered. "I'm sorry" Colin kissed her head "that make it feel so much better" Phoebe said before she kissed him back. "Maybe I should go into medicine" Colin joked. "But then I'd have to share you will the other girl in need." Phoebe joked back. "Honey I need to tell you something and you may be happy about it." Colin said. "Colin, honey what is it?" Phoebe asked as she look at the face Colin kept making, Phoebe started to worry. Colin breathes in and started talking. "You know how you said you were having another baby well; I don't know how to say this really." "You don't want another one do you" Phoebe said ready to cry.

"No I want this baby more then anything, but I can't just have this baby because if you don't keep you stress down they'll end up getting hurt" Colin said. Phoebe looked at Colin trying to figure out what was wrong with that sentence he just said, then it hits her he said they'll. "Did you say they'll" Phoebe asked. "No" Colin answered. "You did, Oh my. That mean theirs more then one" Phoebe said shocked. "I can understand if you hate it" Colin said trying to hold back joy and his fears. "Hate it, I love it, that means Glenn and Prue will get three brothers or sisters. I couldn't be happier" Phoebe said. "That's good to hear, I'm happy too. Five kids. I can't even handle two, just wait till Paige hears about" Colin said.

* * *

Ok so well all knew bab things can happen with stress. So i felt taht was the worst this i could dow without killing anyone. so anyone figure out an Answer for the question yet. Here anyone you can answer. 

Will Phoebe Find out about Coles life he left behind to find Phoebe?

Ok if you give a great answer then i'll let you do anything to the sry you want. Like have Colin hurt. Kill off one of their friends. Just there not killing off Colin or Richard. YOu can have them get into fights but no killing them off please. Happy answering.


	21. Paige over the edge

"Paige, she told me to met her at The Spirit at 4. She going to hate me." Phoebe said as she started to cry. "She not going to hate you" Colin said. "I let her down, the last time I did that I got Prue killed. I let my sisters down for the same thing" Phoebe said. "You didn't let them down. They still love you" Colin keeps saying to cheer her up. Just then there a knock on the down. "Can we come in? It just me and Leo" Piper said. "Please come in" Phoebe said as her sat up and wiped her tears away. "How are you Phoebe" Piper asked. "Great, just found out I'm have triples, how else could I feel" Phoebe answered. "Well I need to tell you some bad news" Piper said trying not to break the good mood. "What is it, Piper" Phoebe asked. 

"It's Paige" Piper said look at Phoebe who looked like she's ready to cry. "Paige is gone" Piper says to Phoebe who starts to cry. "It my fault, I let her down like I let you an Prue down" Phoebe said crying. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I let her do what she wanted to do. I told her she had to be a witch first and have a job and friends second. Phoebe, the point is that Paige is going to be on the road, sing following the dream she wants. I think you're the only one that can stop her. Phoebe you have to try and get through to her. We can't lose the power of three not again. Phoebe, if you want your kids to be safe then you have to get Paige to change her mind. Has much as I love Prue, Mom and Grams I love my kids more and I don't want to end up like mom an die young. Phoebe please" Piper said as she started to cry.

"I'll try but there not guarantee I can get her to change her mind" Phoebe said crying. "But she trust you better" Piper said. "I'll do what I can" Phoebe said. The all just stood there looking at one another trying to think of what to do when I out of breathe Richard come in to the room. "Have any one of you seen Paige" Richard asked. "Ya she was here earlier, and then felt why" Piper answered. "Paige not her self, when you called she was crying and saying how she needed to get to the hospital, I was afraid she'd do something stupid. She was singing on stage tonight and she didn't know it, because she was going to have Phoebe sing. But you never showed up. She was so happy up there. I'm just afraid she do something stupid and want to leave to go sing. And I know she can't do that, because she'll up the charmed ones at risk but all she wants to be happy. All she wants is to be happy, and believe me she was happy tonight, you just have to make sure do anything stupid." Richard said.

* * *

Hope you like it, updating soon. 


	22. A Very Sorry Paige

"I'm having Phoebe talk to her" Piper said. "I don't know if that will be enough but I'm still going to try" Phoebe said. "Good I'll call her and get her here" Richard then felt to make the call. "So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked. "We wait till Paige gets here" Piper answered. About an hour later the door opens, they all think its Richard but it ends up being Paige crying her eyes out. "Honey wants wrong" Piper asked. "Richard he's gone" Paige answered. "I'm so sorry Paige" Phoebe said. "I don't get it; he loved being with me, but he just calls me up and says it over. I guess we weren't meant to be. We were so happy, then you called Piper, and everything changed" Paige said through the tears. 

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to make in brake up with you, I was worrying about Phoebe and I didn't think" Piper said. "No I didn't think, I was mad at you so yelled at you things I didn't mean" Paige answered back. "Guys could you leave us this is a sister moment" Phoebe answered. "Ya sure" The guys said before they left. "Paige I am so sorry I forgot about today. Once again Cole got in my way and made me let my Sisters down. Just thinking he here to win me back, just gets me thinking if I did the right thing or not. Paige I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You need to believe that" Phoebe said. "I do. I know you guys will never hurt me, but I may hurt you guys" Paige said.

"You could never do that" Piper said. "I've lied to you all. Piper you know the truth because I told it to you earlier, but Phoebe you need to here the truth. I lied to you about Cole, I've known were he was all along" Paige said. "What" Phoebe questioned. "I knew he didn't die, and I knew that he was back in town. He called me to say how he wanted you to know how much he loved you. He loved you enough to come back and say how's his life has been, but something changed. He realized that he wants you back. He has a family with two kids. He has a little boy and a little girl. They are so cute. I told him not to come back. Phoebe I'm sorry" Paige said as the tears rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Ok so i'll be adding about Two more chapters and believe just when you think everything will work out, it just getts worse. You'll see what i mean.  



	23. Jokes on you

"I have tired everything to get ride of him, I should have listen to him. When I had the chance" Phoebe said. "The thing is though his name is really Chris Turner he changed. His kids mean so much to him, but he keeps forgetting that because of you. He's risking everything to come down here and see you" Paige said. "But I have a family that I love and don't want to leave. Paige why didn't you tell me, I could have saved my heart so much pain. Hell I could have saved my kids pain. Because of Cole I am at risk of losing my kids. What you don't get is I love my family more then anything in this world, and now because of you I could those that. Paige what were you thinking" Phoebe yelled at Paige.

"I didn't think he would come back to see you" Paige said. "That right Paige you weren't thinking. Get out, Paige, get out" Phoebe yelled at her. "Phoebe don't do this, think of your babies and our family" Piper said. "I am thinking of them Piper and for them to be save is to have their aunt Paige out of their lives" Phoebe said. "Phoebe, you're doing the wrong thing. Paige thought she was doing the right thing, like I was when Colin told me he was a White lighter. I knew before you and I told him to tell you, but he thought you'd hate him. We all keep Secrets and I bet you have some too" Piper said.

"None that can hurt someone. You wanna know a secret then fine I'll tell you one. I love been a witch, but I hate having to go to everyone for help about killing demons. I've never like doing everything has a team. And also Jason isn't dead in fact I knew Cole was a live to, he told me to met him at Quake about a year ago. He told me how happy his life was and that he was happy I moved on. His kids hang out with m kids every Sunday at the park. Jason is Hong Kong still, and everything that you think is happening is all fake, anything that has to do with Chris Turner is only in your head. I wanted to get you guys back for lying to me, and I did. But it cost me. I guess were even" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe how could you" Piper asked. "The one good thing in my life you lie to me family everyday, Colin never told me, Leo did. I was mad at Colin for that but I forgave him. Leo also told me that you knew. I thought you'd tell me, because where sister and we tell each other everything. And Cole told me that you knew he was alive. I guess paybacks a bitch" Phoebe explained. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Come in" Phoebe said. As the door opened in came Cole and his Family. "Hey Guys" Phoebe said. "Richard told me what happen so I'd thought we stop by" Cole said.

* * *

This is a little bit Longer chapter but, it's the twist i was telling you guys about, and believe me the twist keep coming. Just when you think everyones happy something gets in the way. 


End file.
